New Revelations
by Flying Phoenix Fire
Summary: Traveling back to Kyoto from visiting Kenshin and the others, Misao and Aoshi are lost in their thoughts as they walk back home. Will Misao finally tell Aoshi how she feels? If she does, how will he react? One-shot. Please R


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR COMPONENTS! **(There, I said it)

* * *

A/N: I was painting when the picture started to tell me a story. Inspiration hit me, and this is the result. Please let me know what you think! 

**

* * *

**

**New Revelations**

**By: Misao M. Shinomori (a.k.a. Heather, College Kid)**

The sun was hiding behind a cloud as the crisp autumn air swept across the earth. The leaves danced in the breeze as they fell to the ground. Fall was here, and Winter was on its way.

Aoshi and Misao were returning to Kyoto from visit Kenshin and the others in Tokyo. They decided to take the Tokido Route to enjoy the autumn air and colors, as well as saving a little bit of money.

They walked along, Misao was a couple of paces ahead of Aoshi. The cold weather had made her change from her normal shorts into a long kimono. She was barely recognized by the Kenshin and the others.

Aoshi had come with Misao to make sure she would be safe. Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, and Okina were busy with the Aoiya, and couldn't escort Misao on the journey.

Both walked along in silence, thinking to themselves.

Misao was walking along, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the trip. Aoshi hadn't said much at all, and that worried Misao. Her mind was full of 'What if's'. She tried to block them out, concentrating on the journey, but one thought kept pressing in her mind. 'Should I tell him that I love him?' She turned her head back to look at him. His ice blue eyes pierced through her. She sighed and turned her head back onto the trail, with the almost disturbing thought nagging in the back of her mind.

Aoshi was surprised that she looked back at him, but he didn't let her see it.

The sunlight became more extreme when the sun decided that it was tiered of playing hide and seek. Beams came down and hit Misao's kimono and shown brightly.

'When did this woman appear? Could this possibly be the young girl that Hannya and I trained, and left almost nine years ago? Is this the girl that chased me all over Japan when I was in my 'I-must-be-the-strongest' stage? Is this the girl who ran in to me when I returned from the battle with Shishio and brought me tea and lunch every day for the last couple of months when I was in the temple? When did she grow up into the beautiful woman that is walking ahead of me?' His mind was full of questions, and these were ones that were dominant in his mind since he returned. Meanwhile, his solid block of ice

(called his heart) on the other hand, started to thaw.

The sun started to set along the shore. Misao thought back to when she was walking down this same road with Kenshin earlier that summer. The thought of telling Aoshi that she loved him still remained dominant in her mind. 'What if he hates me? What if he never talks to me again? - wait a minute, when does he actually talk to me in the first place? I mean, What's the worst he can do? He's here to protect me, he won't do anything to hurt me…will he?'

Aoshi was dealing with his own thoughts. 'Why did she stay by my side when I was on the verge of insanity? Could it be that the childish infatuation that she had long ago continued to blossom into love? Love - one thing I do not deserve after all that I have done. I'm sure of it. But why does she still cling to me still, knowing that I nearly annihilated Master Okina, as well as my past sins. Yet, even on the verge of insanity, she still lingered in my mind, almost a weakness, that Battosai used to as a tool bring me back to the light. I have always cared for her, but seeing her like this, and how much she has matured in my absence, could I possibly be falling for…' His mind trailed off. Trying to shake it off, the slow melting of his heart continued and wouldn't let him forget it.

The sun was nearly set when Misao made up her mind to tell Aoshi how she felt. She stopped and turned around to see the ice blue eyes looking strait at her.

"I have something to say" She shook with nervousness, wondering what his reaction would be.

Aoshi walked closer, but stopped about two feet in front of her. He was confused "What is it?" his voice was cold, but seemed to be a bit warmer than usual, and at the same time absent of emotion.

This slight change in his voice gave her hope. She breathed deeply and looked up into those famous ice eyes. She relaxed a little, but was still nervous beyond words.

"I…I…." She stuttered. She couldn't believe she was doing this. The dark cloud of negativity clouded her mind. "Nothing" she stated, almost kicking herself for not completing the sentence. She swung back around hoping that she could just turn around and forget that it even happened.

He was shocked to realize that when she swung around, he grabbed her wrist and kept her from completing the turn. He knew it was something important, otherwise she wouldn't be acting so scared. "Please go on…"

She turned back around to face him. His eyes softened as he looked into those hazel eyes of hers. Misao, scared beyond words, took a slight comfort in those softening eyes. 'Why don't I just say it? He's not going to let go until I give him the answer that satisfies him' she sighed. She looked back into his eyes, which had softened a little to her amazement.

"It's just that…" She began. 'I suppose that it's now or never' she thought. Sighing, she said "It's just that…I…"

Could she complete the phrase? It was no longer a question, she was already there, poised and ready to tell him. Her heart was pounding, and her mind was racing. 'There's no going back now'

Aoshi thought in the middle of Misao's little pauses. 'She couldn't be saying what I think she is saying…could she? There is no conceivable way that I deserve her!'

"I…" Misao took in a deep breath and looked deeper into his eyes. "I Love You" She waited for his response, finally free of keeping this well-known secret inside of her.

He couldn't believe it! She loved him! His heart leapt with Joy. But he still didn't deserve the vibrant woman in front of him. Showing no emotion, he closed his eyes.

Misao's heart broke. "I guess I should not have told you." Sorrow was the only thing in her voice. She turned to continue on the trail, but he drew her closer to his body and his arms.

It was then, that he knew that he had always loved her, especially since her cheerful life was bringing him out of his darkness.

Without knowing it, she had helped him slay his inner demons and was bringing him to become the man that he was destined to be.

"Oh Misao" his voice still had it's edge, but was warmer, and somewhat wavering.

Misao was in shock at Aoshi's action. Her heart leapt with joy as his arms were around her. She could've died there and she would be happy. But there was something very unsettling in his tone.

"What?" she asked looking up into his eyes (her eyes were full of wonder, curiosity, and love).

Aoshi sighed. There was something magical about Misao being in his arms, a warm feeling flowed through his body as well as an comforting sense of peace. But, he didn't deserve her. "I don't deserve you Misao. I want you to be happy"

Misao protested. "I can only be happy with you!"

She was not making it any easier on Aoshi. But without knowing it he started to speak

"Misao, I love you, but I don't…"

Misao's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?" She couldn't control her tone because of the shock she was in.

Aoshi couldn't believe that he just said that. His heart was racing, he was almost in panic.

He had a wall built around his emotions for so long, and it was starting to crumble with Misao in his arms.

He diverted his eyes toward the ocean and the setting sun, then closed them.

"I don't deserve your love Misao" He was pulling her closer to him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. In his mind, he didn't deserve her. However, his heart was disagreeing and pulled Misao closer.

"How can you say that Aoshi-sama! No matter what you have done in the past, it has all been forgiven and that will not change my love for you!" Misao yelled at him. The term 'love' started to flow more freely with her. She timidly reached her hand up and combed her fingers through his midnight black bangs. She pushed her hand against his cheek turning his head to look at her. Aoshi's gaze fell on Misao as she stood on her tip toes, leaning against him.

"Aoshi-sama" Misao slid her hand down his face and onto his shoulder blade.

Aoshi closed his eyes. 'This is what I don't deserve, and yet…yet…it feels so right.' he decided to let his wall crumble a little bit more as he granted her a small smile.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked looking into Misao's eyes which were tearing up.

"What is it?" She asked with confusion in her voice, and tears streaming down her slightly blushed cheeks.

"Drop the 'sama'…just call me Aoshi"

Misao smiled as she put her other hand on his other shoulder.

"Alright…Aoshi" her voice was quiet as she moved to put her head on his shoulder, but felt his lips against hers.

Finally, after so long of hiding it, the romantic tension between them had finally faded, like the disappearing sun over the horizon.

* * *

A/N The painting that inspired this is at http/ Thanks for reading (and Please Review)! (This was a quick write. I am sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. GOMEN NASAI:blush: ) 


End file.
